Loveless
by animeloverja
Summary: SHe is a water Princess and Zhao founds out and captures her. Zuko rescue's her and then they go the Fire NAtion. Through trials and tribulations, will love transpire? its a little dark.
1. Chapter 1

**Loveless**

Hi everybody; I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Well, I'm finally free and so this is my new story. It's called Loveless and I couldn't wait to get this one out and if I posted this and this means that I finished Zuko and Katara in the 21st Century. NO worries, I will finish Love is Forbidden between a Prince and a Concubine. Oh yeah, my Tokyo Pop magazine finally came and guess what (if you already know, then it's not a surprise) they made The Avatar into a cine-manga and it is due to release in October. It has three volumes for $20.00. I knew that they were being created; I just didn't know when it would've come out. Anyway, please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avatar: The last Airbender.

**It's Over?**

**Zuko **

Zhao had requested a meeting with me and he said that it was very important. I couldn't imagine what he had to tell me; after all I was a fugitive. Luckily my crew stayed loyal to me; I applaud them because I'm not sure what I would've done if I was them. I wasn't going to go, but my Uncle persuaded me to go; he suggested that we both be on guard. I had on my Fire Nation uniform, only difference about me is that I no longer have a ponytail. I left my room, and went on deck to meet my Uncle. He was waiting for me at plank.

"Prince Zuko are you ready?" He asked me.

"As ready as I will ever be." I said.

"Remember; let Zhao make the first move and if you get into a fight remember your basics."

"I know Uncle." I said and we across the plank to Zhao's ship. He was waiting for us at the end.

"Hello gentlemen. I'm glad that you accepted my invite." He said, and he smiled that smiled like he was up to something.

"Admiral Zhao." I said and he just looked at me.

Follow me was all he said. He led us to his captain room.

"Everybody in here out now!" He yelled to the sailors. Once everyone was out of the room, except for the soldiers that follow us in here, he began to talk.

"As you know Prince Zuko, we are both on a quest to capture the Avatar. For our own purposes, but unlike me, you need the Avatar to regain your honor and to return home…" He said, but I cut him off.

"Zhao, what do you want! Why the hell are you telling me pointless information?" I said.

"Prince Zuko, calm down." I heard my uncle say, but I could careless at this point.

"Prince Zuko, if I was you I would learn to control that temper of yours. If I wanted to I could turn you in to your own father and he would kill you for being a fugitive and being a traitor towards the Fire Nation." He said. I had nothing to say to him after that comment.

"Good choice." He said and I knew he felt the change in temperature. "As I was saying; you need the avatar in order to return home or…" Then I knew what he was getting at.

"The Water Princess." We both said and my eyes widen. There is no way that he could've found her. Their blood line, died out after my grandfather killed their king, queen and all their heirs.

"That's right Prince Zuko; I found her." He said. He walked over to the guard and whispers something to him in his ear and they left the room.

"Tell me Prince Zuko, why the Fire Lord would let you return home if you had the water princess, for I have no idea why he would do that. If you asked me, I wouldn't let you return at all. You would've remained in exile to the end of your days."

"Nobody asked you Zhao." I heard my uncle say.

"He would let me return if I was to marry her and by doing this all the lands that belonged to her would be under the command of the Fire Nation and because the Water Nation soldiers would fight in his name. This would mean a quicker way to wining the war also."

"Exactly, but I'm afraid that you will remain in exile forever." He said.

"I don't believe you Zhao! Their bloodline has been in extinction for sixteen years." I yelled at him and the room became warmer. Just then the soldiers had return; I had turn to look to see who the Water Princess was and it was the Avatar's female companion. They walked her up to Zhao and left her there and Zhao dismissed them. Her clothes were torn and mattered. Half her shirt was gone, while one pants leg was left, on the other completely gone. Her hair was no longer in the hair style she normally wore, it was down. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying; she also had bags underneath her eyes. She looked weak from the lack of food. Her hands were tied behind her back and she had a rag in mouth, so she couldn't talk. Zhao pulled her forward and made her face us.

"You see it turns out that the Prince of Water Nation had a mistress and she gave birth to her. Before you ask the question, 'how do I know that you are not lying' let me show you the birth mark that all the royals had in the Water Nation. I'm sure your dear uncle will recognize it." He said. He spun her around and moves her hair over. There on her neck was a mark. The mark was a picture of yin and yang. My uncle gasp and I knew now, that Zhao wasn't lying.

"What happen to her mother?" my Uncle asked her.

"Oh, you mean Suri; I raped and then killed the little bitch for not answering my questions." He said and laughed. The avatar's friend look up and took a step backwards; apparently she must've been there when it happen. I knew she was giving him a dirty look. When Zhao finished laughing, he saw what she was doing.

"Don't give me that dirty look! If she would've listen to me, maybe she would've live." He said. The next thing he did was shocking. He slaps her and she fell to the ground. When she looked up she had tears in her eyes. The tears were either from the slap or the fact behind her mother's death. Zhao moved and she flinched away.

"Zhao that is no way to treat a young lady, especially the Water Princess." my Uncle said.

"HAHAHAHA!" Zhao laughed.

"Zhao, what is so funny!" My uncle yelled. This was the first time in my life that I heard my uncle yell.

"This wench is not a lady. Why do you think her clothes are torn?" He said and smiled evilly.

"Zhao you didn't." my Uncle said.

"No, I didn't the crew did. She tried to fight back, but it was no use. Once the crew was finished with her, it was my turn. I told them not to take her virginity away though. That was my job, she is no longer pure, a maiden if you wish to put it that way." I looked at her and she turned away from me. I was in rage now!

"Zhao, you had no right to take her future away from her!" I said and threw a fire ball at his head. He blocked it.

"Zuko, I knew you would do this. Guards." He said and they came in and start attacking us. Me and my Uncle began fighting; I was worrying about him, after all he is just healing after that in counter with Zula. I would glance at him now and then to make sure he was okay. We took all of them out in about ten minutes. After we were done, it just occurred to me that the Avatar's companion was still in the room. My uncle was already there taking care of it. He took the rag out her mouth and untied arms. She rubbed her wrist and then went to Zhao's desk. I was wondering what she was looking for. I gather that she found it because her eyes lit up. She grabbed it and ran out of the room.

"Zuko, what are you waiting for go after her." my Uncle said. I nodded and we left the room in a hurry. When we reach the deck Zhao was on the floor and the girl was on top him. From our distance, we couldn't make out what she was doing. That's when my uncle and I figure out what she was doing. She was stabbing him over and over again.

"Zuko get her and bring to your ship." I nodded and I ran over there. I tried to pull her off of him but she was fighting.

"Let me go! I need to kill him." She yelled. I was pulling her farther away from him. I had to lift her up and pull her away.

"Zuko!" She screeched. "Let me go; I need him to feel my pain that I am in." She said. My uncle came over to us and noticed that she was struggling. I looked at him and he nodded. I let her go and she started running towards him. Before she got there, I pulled her arm back and punched her in the stomach. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my ship. In the distance, I could hear my uncle yelling at them.

"Get Zhao a doctor, he will live and don't follow us."

So, what do you think? HUH? Well please read and review! Any questions, ask away and I will try to answer it! Later!


	2. Life on Zuko's Ship so far

**Loveless**

I'm back and thank you to all my reviews and hopefully I will get more. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last Airbender

* * *

**Chapter 2: Life on Zuko's Ship**

Katara

I woke up in an infirmary. I sat up and looked around the room. This couldn't be Zhao's ship because I would usually be in the dungeon, write now. I turned my attention to the door, when it opened. A little girl, which looked to be my age, came in. She had the same color eyes as Zuko, but her skin color was dark like me. Her hair was black, but when she came in the light it was brown; it hung loose and touched her back.

"Hi." She said, very cheerfully. I just looked at her, before I said anything. "What's wrong? I know you can talk, unless you are mute?"

"No, I'm not a mute." I finally said.

"See was that hard?" She challenged.

"No." I said.

"I didn't think so. Anyway my name is Janeru." She said and gave me a hug. This girl was very friendly and I could tell that I was going to be friends with her. So naturally I hugged her back. Then after this, I don't know what happen; I couldn't control myself. I started crying into her shoulders.

"Shh...Shhh." She whispers. "It's okay." After what seems to be an eternity of me crying, I stopped.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, I kinda do." I said, and it was the first time that I think I smiled, but her smiled turned into a frown and then back to a smile.

"Good news first." She stated and I nodded my head. "First of all, let's get this straight. You are not pregnant with that buffoon's baby and second you, as I think you know, are not a virgin." I just sighed and looked down, ashamed as ever. Before I knew it, she grabbed my chin and lifted it up.

"Don't ever be ashamed of what happened! You didn't do a think and never regret the past. The past helps a person moves on. I don't know what happen to my brother Zuko, but hey. Anyway…" The rest I didn't hear; did she just say that her brother was Zuko.

"Wait, your brother is Zuko?" I asked. Before she could answer, Zuko answered for her.

"That's enough, Janeru. You may leave." He said, in a fierce tone.

"In just a minute." She said turning to him and then back me.

"I said now." He said and you could hear tone in his get stricter. I was shocked at what she did next. She shook it off and continued talking to me.

"What is your name, I didn't catch it." I could feel the temperature in the room changing.

"Katara." I said slowly.

"It was nice meeting you." She said. "I will see you later." She winked at me and whispered 'watch this' to me. I was eager to no what she was going to do. She walked up to Zuko and smiled.

"See that wasn't long was it." She said. He just gave her one of those 'I will talk with you later looks'. The next think was a big shocker. She hugs him and then ran out the room.

"Janeru!" He yelled and I saw a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"I love you Zuzu." She yelled, as she got farther down the hall. I started giggling and he sent me glared.

"Follow me, I will show you to your room." He said and left. I hopped now off the bed and followed him.

"Zuko?" I asked.

"What?" he said.

"I never got to thank you for saving me. So thank you." I said. He didn't answer me. We came to a door and we stopped.

"This is your room." He said and unlocked it. The room was all blue, with different shades of blue in there. I gasped. I walked in and looked around.

"It's so beautiful, I love it." I said and turned to him.

"This room was made just for you because you are royalty. Trust me if u weren't, your room wouldn't be so extravagant. Lock your door at night and do not wonder around unattended. Tonight, I will send my sister to come get you when dinner is ready and we will discuss your situation that you are in." He said.

"Why does your sister look so different from you and Zula?" I asked. He turned around and started walking out the room.

"That's none of your damn business." He said and shut the door. I wonder why, he was so tense about it. I figured I would asked, that old men that was always around. I found the bathroom and took a bath. I scrubbed myself at least a dozen times, because I felt so dirty. After I finished my bath, I wrapped the towel around and went back into the bedroom. I went up to the dresser and opened it. The clothes were amazing. I ended up a choosing a simple white and red dress. The dress had a split that came up to my thigh and the neck part showed a little cleavage, but nothing to big. Underneath the dress was a light red and white legging. After, I finished getting dressed I decided to go up on deck, but I had no clue of where I would be going. I sighed and lay down on my bed and before I knew, I was fast asleep.

I must slept for a few hours, because there was a knock at the door. I yawned and went to open it.

"Hi, Katara!" Janeru said in high pitch voice.

"Hi, Janeru." I said and another yawn escaped.

"Well, follow me it's dinner time." She said and left. I closed my door and follow. I made sure that I paid attention to where I was going. So next time, I won't get lost. We were on deck, when she told me that we will be having dinner outside. The table was nice and big. We both took our place in our chair and waited for Zuko and Iroh to come. When they did come, we waited for the food to be ready. Once the food was passed out, we waited.

Five minutes later….

"I have know idea, why you all are not eating, but I'm going to eat." Janeru said and she started. Once she started, I started and everyone follow. Dinner took about twenty minutes eat and once that was done, Prince Zuko started talking.

"On with this business; peasant you have absolutely no choice but to marry me." He said. I gasped and I could tell they were waiting for my responses.

"One, my name is Katara; K-A-T-A-R-A. Two I appreciate you saving me and all, but there is no way in heaven, earth and hell am I going to marry you." I said.

"You will do as I say peasant!" He yelled and stood up and walked away. I couldn't believe him. I ran in front of him and slapped him. I put my hands on my waist and said it again.

"You can't not make me do this without a good reason." In the background I heard snickers and Zuko turned to look at them.

"Peasant, I don't have to explain anything to you." He said and threw a Fireball at him. I dodge it but barely. I summoned water from the sea and water whipped him in his chest.

"Stop fucking calling me that! My name is Katara." I said. He threw more fireballs at me and I blocked them. With the rest of my strength I summoned a huge wave. It came crashing down on everyone that was on deck. I knew he had to be pissed now.

Before we could continue Iroh and Janeru were in front of us both.

"Enough, you two; Zuko you owe her an explanation." Iroh said as we all dried ourselves off.

"I'm not telling her."

"Fine, I will tell her! Jeez, Zuko you are a big baby." Zuko gave a grunt and I waited for Janeru to tell me.

"Katara, my brother needs you in order to get back into the Fire Nation. By doing this, our father Ozai will no longer need to search for the avatar for a while." She said.

"If I do this, do you promise that he will leave Aang a long?" I asked.

"Yes, it will be just enough time for the Avatar to master all the elements and destroyed our father. If you do this though, the land the belongs to you will belong to the Fire Nation." She said,

" I will do it, as long as Ozai does not hurt the people living on the land and the Avatar." I said.

"Good, now that this is settled; I think you both owe each other an apology." Iroh said.

"I will say sorry, as long as Zuko over there will stop calling my peasant. After all I am royalty." I said, and smirked. Zuko didn't budge, after first.

"Zuko." I heard Iroh say.

"I'm sorry, Katara." He said and started walking to the door the led down into the ship. I ran up to him and said "I'm sorry." He nodded and walked away. I ran to back to Iroh and Janeru and to ask them a question.

"Can I water bend?"

"Yeah, go ahead." They said.

* * *

The end, please tell me what you think! Please Read and review! I want everyone he reads this to review! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Loveless**

Sorry, that I haven't updated in a while. I have been very busy and blame school. NO worries though, I found my Spice Girls Cd and now I'm a happier person. Question, I have been reading other fanfic's who is Song? So please answer my question, so with no other delays here is the story.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Katara pt view**

After I finished waterbending, I went to rail and sighed. I really didn't want to marry Zuko; but since it will save Aang, I really have no choice. I heard footsteps and turned my head to see who was coming. It was Iroh, or should I say Uncle Iroh. I turned back to the ocean and sighed.

"Princess Katara, you must forgive my nephew. He is found of the idea either, but he is desperate to regain his honor under his father's eye." Iroh said.

"Please call me Katara." I said.

"Katara, but you must get use to that title soon." He said.

"Yeah, I know." I said and sighed again.

"Katara, I assure you that my nephew is very soft-hearted and kind. The Zuko you see now is the Zuko that my brother Ozai made."

"Why is he so…so…ugh?" I asked.

"Just do me one favor." He said. I side-glance him and asked "What is it?"

"Please give him the benefit of the doubt."

"I will try, it's just so hard." I said. The wind begun to pick up and the temperature dropped. I shivered at this.

"Will you join me for some ginseng tea, it's my favorite." He asked. I smiled and nodded. We went below deck and into the kitchen. I sat down at the table. Iroh grabbed the tea kettle and cups and set the down at the table. Using his firebending he heated the water. He poured me a cup and poured himself a cup. I took a sip of it and I actually like it.

"Iroh?" I asked

"Uncle Iroh, Katara." He corrected me.

"Uncle Iroh…why does Janeru look different from Zuko and Zula; I mean she has their eye color, but her skin and hair are different." I asked.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask. It's a long story. Zuko doesn't like to talk about and that's why you r asking me, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Ozai, had a mistress, you can say. He captured a young water nation woman from the North Pole. She was like you beautiful blue eyes and dark skin. Naturally Ozai was attracted to her. So one night, he took her from her family for one night. I'm sure you know what happen that night. Janeru was being created. After Ozai was done with her, he left her there. Her family disowned her and kicked her out. Till this day, I have no idea how they knew what happen. A year later, Ozai found out, that he had an illegitimate child or he had gotten her pregnant. He found out where she lived. He took Janeru away from her mother. He then came back and killed her.

I was speechless and couldn't believe what I heard. My thought was interrupt, because Zuko and Janeru came in. Janeru stormed in, with Zuko at her heels.

"Uncle, tell him I am old enough date!" She said.

"Zu-" But he was interrupted by Zuko.

"Uncle I caught her kissing a guy, that doesn't belong on my ship." Zuko said, outraged.

"Uncle, he locked him in the dungeon." Janeru said.

"You shouldn't be kissing boys!" Zuko said.

"What the hell, I am fifteen and I can kiss who ever I please. At least I like the opposite gender!"

"What are you saying, Janeru!" I think, it was time for me to go, because the temperature was getting way to hot in here.

"You know exactly what I am saying." She challenged. The next thing I knew was that Zuko slapped Janeru. Janeru was shocked.

"You slapped me." She said. Janeru hurled at lest ten fireballs at him and more. She answered my question, about bending. Zuko was on the floor and Janeru was fighting him. Zuko was red everywhere and you could see the bruises on Janeru starting to form. Iroh sighed and pulled Janeru off of Zuko. They had blood everywhere.

"I hate you!" Janeru said and walked out of the room.

* * *

Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
